


Weiss' Trip in Mistral

by rwby_noncon (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Non-Consensual Groping, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rwby_noncon
Summary: Weiss arrives in Haven and already hates the perverts and criminals in Mistral. Perhaps some horny construction workers can change the angry ice queen's mind.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Weiss' Trip in Mistral

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a request by Xenomorph91.

It was a long flight from Atlas that also included a fight against a swarm of Lancers and their queen that ended with Weiss' ship crash landing in Mistral, but somehow she survived the wreckage and stumbled her way into the mountain city of Haven. Weiss was hungry and tired and needed a place to rest, but with nothing on her but her clothes and sword, she needed to keep trekking until she reached Haven Academy, which looked like it would have to be an overnight hike at this rate.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't know about Mistral being heavily corrupt, overwhelmed with low lives and scumbags, especially in the lowest part of the mountain where she was located. It took all of one minute before she was getting harassed by some idiot trying to get her attention.

"Hey babe!" said the scumbag. "Where you going this late at night?"  
"Away from you!" yelled Weiss, trying to walk faster.  
"Oh c'mon babe, don't be like that!"

The scum jumped in front of Weiss and grabbed one of Weiss' boobs. Already on edge and losing her patience, Weiss created a glyph with her hands and launched the pervert into a nearby building headfirst to hopefully crack his skull, but all it did was give him a nasty bump and the sense to run away. Everyone around the area was trying to ask Weiss what she just did, which only set Weiss off even more.

"ALL OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" yelled Weiss, marching through the streets and looking ready to legit kill someone.

"I always heard Mistral had a bunch of scummy low life perverts! I swear to God this place would be better off if the Grimm destroyed it!" thought Weiss to herself. At some point she walked by a children's playground that had trash littered everywhere and some of the rides covered in graffiti. "Even their playgrounds are disgusting!"

Disgusted at the sight of the garbage lying around, Weiss decided she would do this shithole city a service by picking up some of the trash and maybe letting off some steam doing so. She walked onto the playground not noticing the toy car that was near her feet, stepping on it and losing her balance. Weiss suddenly found herself lunging forward and diving headfirst into a tire swing, where she got stopped in the middle of the swing, arms pinned to her side as she was bent over for all the world to see.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE!" yelled Weiss. "Who leaves their God damn toys out like this?!"

Weiss decided to forgo the community service and just find a way to get the fuck out of this city ASAP. Weiss was trying to free herself from the tire swing until she realized she ended up lodging herself so tight that she can barely move. Weiss tried to wiggle herself free but to no avail.

"No no no no no NOOO! You've got to be kidding me! I'm stuck!"

Weiss kept trying to free herself, knowing she had to leave before some unsavory folks found her and did God knows what.

Meanwhile, a group of four large burly construction workers had just completed their all-day work shift and were heading to the local strip club to grab cheap food and meet hot babes when they stumbled upon the playground and noticed a girl lodged in a tire swing.

"Check it out, Red," said Ash, the gray-haired man of the group. "Is that girl...stuck in the swing?"  
"Holy shit, she is!" replied Red, a man with a rugged red beard. "How do you think that happened?"  
"Who knows and who cares?" said Puce, the tanned and most muscular man of the group.  
"We should at least try to help her out," said Ecru, the palest looking man.  
"Agreed," said Red, who acted as the group's supervisor. "Lord knows what trouble we might get into if she turns up dead the next day."

Deciding to act like gentlemen, the four large men went over to see if there was something they could do for Weiss.

"Hey there, beautiful," said Red. "You look like you can use a hand."  
"I'm fine!" yelled Weiss. "The last thing I need is another one of you perverts laying a hand on me!"  
"Whoa there, ice queen!" said Ash. "Calm your tits! You're lucky we're all gentlemen who don't want to see a little girl like you taken advantage of."  
"Like I would allow some Mistral garbage get the better of me!"  
"On second thought," said Puce. "Let's not help her."  
"Yeah," said Ecru. "Let's leave the stupid bitch here."  
"Wait a second, guys!" said Red. "She's probably just ticked off from getting stuck! We're just here to help you out, okay?"  
"Fuck off!" replied Weiss.  
"...you know what? Fuck it. Let's hit that club, men!"

Seeing the men brush off Weiss and walking off, Weiss realized she had made a grave mistake and needed to get them back.

"Wait!" said Weiss. "I'm sorry! Please get me out of here!"  
"You hear something, Red?" asked Puce.  
"I didn't hear anything," said Red. "You, Ash?"  
"A Mistral garbage like me?" said Ash. "Nope!"  
"Me neither," replied Ecru.  
"Look, I'm loaded!" said Weiss. "I can give you a cash reward! Please, I'm begging you to get me out of here!"

Hearing Weiss desperate to get out of her predicament, the four men decided to see just how far Weiss was willing to go to set herself free.

"I've got another way you can pay us," said Red.  
"Name it!" said Weiss. "I can give you anything!"  
"Anything? Really?"  
"Yes! Now will you help me out of here?"  
"Of course...right after you pay us!"  
"What?"

Before Weiss knew it, she noticed Red standing in front of her and unbuckling the belt around his waist. Ash got behind Weiss and grabbed her legs, tearing off her shoes before reaching up her dress and grabbing her panties.

"What are you doing?!" yelled Weiss.  
"Giving you what you deserve you annoying bitch!" replied Ash, stripping Weiss of her underwear, exposing her ass and pussy. While Weiss hopelessly tried to kick Ash away, Red stripped off his pants and revealed his massive 13-inch cock.  
"You wanna get out of this swing?" said Red. "You better pleasure us or else we'll leave you here for everyone to use like a public toilet!"  
"Are you sick?!" yelled Weiss. "There's no way I'm going to--"

The moment Weiss tried to resist, the men pretended they were about to leave the playground, causing Weiss to suddenly change her mind and yell for them to not leave.

"What will it be?" asked Red. "Get fucked by us and set free or get fucked by random strangers who might do worse?"

Weiss wanted to cry from the situation she found herself in but decided to try and make the best out of this awful situation.

"Fine!" said Weiss. "Do you really promise to let me out of here if I...p-p-pleasure you?"  
"Of course," said Red. "I'm always a man of my word! Now open wide and don't even think about biting!"

Swallowing some air along with her pride, Weiss slowly opened her mouth as Red shoved his massive dick into Weiss' mouth, grabbing Weiss by the back of her head and slowly thrusting in and out. Weiss hated the slimy taste of Red's meat in her mouth, but at least appreciated the man not trying to choke her out with his dick. The same couldn't be said for Red's friend Ash, who grabbed Weiss' cheeks and shoved his 13-incher into Weiss' pussy without hesitation, causing Weiss to scream, her muffled voice pleasuring Red more. Using the tire swing to their advantage, the two swung Weiss back and forth in a spit roasting formation, getting cheers from Puce and Ecru as they watched on and stroke their own large cocks in anticipation.

"Damn! I have to say you're really good at sucking dick! Maybe all that bitching you were doing trained your throat!"  
"And her pussy is so fucking tight!" said Ash. "I've never felt a woman this good!"  
"Her tits can use a little work though," said Red, slipping his free hand down Weiss' dress to cop a feel. Weiss wanted to yell and hit the man for groping her, but there was nothing she could do in her state other than take those two cocks inside her, making sure she didn't do anything that might piss these muscle heads off.  
"Time for the real test, babe! You better swallow my load or else!"

Weiss tried to nod to Red, making sure he got the message. Red gripped Weiss' skull tight and shot his jizz in Weiss' mouth, coating her tongue with his salty bitter cum. Weiss wasted no time trying to swallow the incoming load as fast as she could, trying not to vomit from the taste enveloping her mouth. As soon as Red was finished, he grabbed Weiss' jaw and opened her up, seeing Weiss' having swallowed every drop.

"Good girl!" said Red. "I love a woman who knows how to swallow!"  
"Thank...thank-AH!" said Weiss, still getting plowed in her cunt. As much as she hated being in this situation, her body was starting to enjoy the feeling of a large cock thrusting in and out of her pussy.  
"Oh, fuck!" said Ash. "I'm gonna cum!"  
"Pull out before you impregnate the bitch!"  
"Aw shit, you're right!"

Ash pulled out and aimed his cock at Weiss' ass, coating her butt in his cum. Weiss cringed at the feeling of the man's cum touching her bare ass, but was thankful she didn't end up knocked up. What she didn't expect to feel though was her pussy aching for release. Weiss found herself urging to try and reach for her clit but was impossible to do with her arms bound to her side.

"There, see?" said Red. "We're not such bad guys!"

Red noticed Weiss was crossing her legs and squirming, biting her lips as her face blushed bright red. 

"What now?"  
"I'm so close!" said Weiss. "Please help me..."  
"Help you what?"  
"Help me cum!" yelled Weiss, embarrassed that she found herself begging her rapists to help her get off.  
"Well, you did swallow without complaining, so I guess I can let you finish!"

Red reached around Weiss and shoved two of his large fingers into her, furiously rubbing against her clit. Weiss made no attempts to hide how much she was enjoying it, moaning loudly as she released her love juices, bursting all over Red's hand and leaving a sizable puddle underneath. All the men were impressed by how much Weiss had came. 

Even Weiss was surprised with herself. She never came that intensely before. Was it maybe because she never had a cock that big inside her until today? Or maybe this fucked up situation of essentially being tied up and raped made it more exciting? Did that mean that Weiss was actually enjoying this?

"Don't think you're done yet!" said Ecru. "We haven't had our turn yet!"

Puce and Ecru dropped their pants to release their own 13-inch cocks and got into position, Ecru taking her mouth and Puce taking her behind. Unlike the first time, Weiss made no resistance and opened her mouth to take in Ecru, making sure to use her tongue to lick his shaft and get him off faster. Weiss told herself she was simply doing this to get it over with, but a part of her was starting to enjoy this depravity. Puce grabbed Weiss' hips, ready to taste the Schnee pussy himself.

"Remember not to cum inside her," said Ecru.  
"Fuck that!" said Puce. "I'm not pulling out before I shoot my load!"  
"And end up getting a child, dumbass? If you want to cum inside her so bad, why not just fuck her ass?"

Weiss' eyes lit up in fear from hearing that suggestion. Fucking her vagina was one thing, but her anus? She shook her head and frantically tried to signal that she definitely didn't and likely couldn't handle getting fucked in her pooper.

"Sorry, but I made up my mind!" said Puce. "Get ready to enjoy anal, bitch!"

With little lube and prep, Puce inserted his cock into Weiss' asshole. Weiss closed her eyes shut and screamed, her voice still gagged by Ecru's cock. Ecru pulled on her hair to remind her not to bite him.

"Fuck! This ass is tight!"  
"Go easy on her," said Red. "We don't want to end up breaking her!"  
"Yeah yeah," said Puce, making sure to thrust slowly to somewhat ease Weiss' pain. But then slowly but surely, the longer Puce's cock was lodged inside her ass, the more Weiss got used to it, and the pain was quickly getting replaced with pleasure as her asshole expanded to accommodate Puce's footlong, allowing Puce to thrust in and out faster.

Weiss opened her eyes to show them rolling nearly the back of her head. With nothing she can do but hang in there, Weiss relaxed her body and mind, letting these two men swing her back and forth, putting her in a state of pure bliss. It was amazing how stress relieving getting gangbanged turned out to be, and Weiss had been under constant stress for months having to live under her father's thumb. And to think had she just stormed out of Mistral like she intended, she would never get to enjoy this moment of sexual satisfaction.

"I'm gonna cum!" yelled Ecru. Weiss got ready as Ecru shoved his cock to the back of Weiss' throat and unleashed a flood of cum, which Weiss swallowed with ease, but made sure to save some in her mouth to savor the taste. Around the same time, Puce thrust himself all the way in and gave Weiss a heavy dose of warm semen. The warmth of the cum in her body felt so good it was almost enough to get Weiss to orgasm.

"Looks like this bitch ended up enjoying it!" said Ecru. "Did ya, slut?"

Weiss nodded as she panted, all her holes leaking fluids as she became a hot and horny mess.

"Okay," said Red, "I think she's learned her lesson. Let's get her free."

True to their word, the men used their strength to pull Weiss safely out of the tire and returned her underwear and shoes. Weiss was finally free from the tire, but she knew she didn't have the time nor strength to reach Haven tonight, not to mention that she couldn't think of anything other than getting herself fucked. So she decided to come up with a new plan. 

Just as the four construction workers were about to head off, they suddenly found themselves trapped in black glyphs, unable to move a muscle.

"Hold it!" said Weiss. "You think the four of you can just rape a huntress and go about your day? I have other plans!"  
"Let us go!" said Red. "We had a deal--"  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Weiss. "I'm the one making demands now, and you're going to listen to what I have to say!"

Despite Weiss' size and having just been banged, the men were worried that she was going to use her abilities to get revenge on these men for everything they forced her to do.

But Weiss had something completely different in mind.

"I have to confess. I don't have anything but my clothes and my weapon, and I need a place to stay."  
"I don't care if you are a huntress! We ain't gonna let you stay at our place for free!"  
"Oh, I'm aware. So I have to ask: Would using my body all night be acceptable payment?"

The men were surprised by Weiss' offer. She was basically offering them free sex in exchange for letting her sleep at their place for the night.

"You serious? What's the catch?"  
"No catch. Just don't knock me up with a child or an STD or else I'll make sure you pay for it with your lives."  
"...I think we can work something out!"

The men took Weiss back to their apartment, where they spent the night gang banging the ice queen as payment for giving her a home for the night. For Weiss it was a win-win, as she found a place indoors for free away from the street vermin and got to enjoy an all-night fuck session before having to continue her journey to Haven Academy.


End file.
